Bloody Moon
by holy-mother-of-crap
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story STUCK IN A BOARDING SCHOOL FILLED WITH MOODY VAMPIRES. even though i changed the story's name to Blood Bonds so if u have not read that story then read it please then come back to this one. READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Well this is the sequel to my newly renamed story Blood Bonds. I now that I haven't updated in a really long time so please don't be too mad at me. Well I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Evans P.O.V

Everything over the past few months have come and gone with out any real problems. The sluts all packed up and left, and by demand of the queen Dimitri and I were married as soon a physically possible. Nothing could really be better in my life.

The war between the vampires as finally been put on hold, due to the possibility of Xander finding a way out of the darkness. Though neither of the future kings of the two kingdoms trusts each other, they bare one another for me and Vallie.

Vallie was a servant at the werewolves' castle. After the news of me and Dimitri being soul mates Darrius went into a depression. He started drinking something, that's gets mystical creatures drunk. He was a mess. One night he kind of lost it, he tried to rape Vallie but he never could. The second he kissed her, all of the paintings had flown off the walls. The room was pretty much destroyed. Darrius had finally found his soul mate. They were married shortly after me and Dimitri, and are actually expecting a baby.

Which is something that I want. But Dimitri says that I can't have one. At least not until he changes me into an actual vampire. But that isn't going to happen for a while. Dimitri wants me to enjoy being human for a little while longer. I think that he doesn't want me to end up like Lily. We haven't even had a honeymoon yet. It is just too much of a risk, for me.

So for now my life consists of walking around the castle, watching and waiting as the two kingdoms get ready for the crowning of the two new kings. It's my job to watch out for any new signs of Xander or any other problems, and to talk and look after Vallie. We are both about the same age, and we both just love getting into trouble around the two castles. I know that it doesn't sound to mature for the to future queens, but when you are bored what are we going to do. But because she is about 4 months pregnant we aren't really allowed to goof off anymore.

Instead I am stuck helping her get ready for the baby. I have helped her do anything from picking out the wall color, to thinking of names. Even though we all don't know if it is going to be a boy or a girl yet.

Well after today we all will. Because today is the day that I go with Vallie and her mother to the nurse. Well I call her the nurse, what everyone else calls her is this really freaky name that I will never be able to pronounce. All I know is she is the one that handles the entire baby being born stuff. Well she is going to use some mystical powers/spell thing to determine the baby's sex. The castles are to old fashions to use an ultra sound. So here I am waiting why Vallie lies down in a small "birthing" bed, while the nurse lady quietly chants out a few words from a foreign language. Both kingdoms are waiting to here the gender of the first born to the new werewolves' throne. Well they are all waiting at home to know, no one is allowed near the "hospital" today. Because of the whole royalty thing we are top priority. But back to the main topic, the nurse has finally finished and knows the gender.

"The baby's sex is………………………………."

Yeah I know that it is really short but I am pressed for time so please be happy that it is even here!!!!! Please review and everything or else I wont continue………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, why hello there peoples. Long time no see, well I guess that is kind of my fault but anyway here it is so you guys may be able to forgive me. Haha ok I'm sorry I'll stop rambling enjoy!

Both kingdoms are waiting to here the gender of the first born to the new werewolves' throne. Well they are all waiting at home to know, no one is allowed near the "hospital" today. Because of the whole royalty thing we are top priority. But back to the main topic, the nurse has finally finished and knows the gender.

"The baby's sex is………………………………."

"Boy."

I could here Vallie jumping for joy in the back of my mind. Ok so I'm jealous, bite me. The two kingdoms are going to get a kick out of this tonight when Darrius and Vallie announce the big news. While I'm sitting alone trying to find a way to entertain myself.

I never thought that being the future queen of the vampires would be this difficult. Dimitri is always off doing something, and everyone else is making arrangements for the crowning. Leaving me to hang out with Vallie. Which don't get me wrong Vallie is amazing, I just don't like the fact that I have been married for a little over two months now, and have yet to have my honeymoon.

Vallie soon came out of the nurse's room, a huge smile plastered on her face. The look she was giving me made me smile too. But when she saw the look in my eyes, she knew what was wrong. Vallie was the only one that I told about the whole baby thing. She says she understands and that my time will come, I just have to be patient. And that when it does happen, she is going to be there every step of the way, so that I can annoy her the way she is annoying me now.

The ride back to the castle was silent. Even though I could tell Vallie was nearly about to start bouncing in her seat. As soon as we arrived, she couldn't get out of the car fast enough. The guys were already waiting at the door.

Vallie ran up to Darius screaming at the top if her lungs that it was a boy. I could hear, and almost feel their joy. As I slowly emerged from the car, I could feel Dimitri staring me down. He could feel what I was feeling. He also knew what I was upset about, but it was a touchy subject we both don't like to talk about it.

I want to be a vampire already; I'm stick and tired of being a tiny worthless human. Even though I was never that worthless because of my powers. But after Xander contacted me threw them, Dimitri, his father, and my uncle decided it would be better to block me off from them. They make me take this strange pill everyday that is supposed to 'help' me, but I don't want to be helped. I can still feel the powers, but they are just out of my reach. I have tired to pretend that I have taken the medicine, but they always now when I don't. Dimitri says it's for my own good, and because of it we have had to double up on protection. Even though we are now friends with Darrius and his soon to be kingdom, there are still others out there.

Dimitri's POV

Just by the look on Evan's face I could tell how much all of this was hurting her. But I'm doing this for her own good. I'm trying to make up for all of the things I put her through before we had realized that we were soul mates. It doesn't seem to be working though. Plus the need for me is going stronger, she can't feel it because she is human, but it is burning inside of me. My father says that I might become a danger to her, if she isn't changed soon, but I just have to wait a while longer. But I just don't know how long that will be.

Okey dokie, I now it is terribly short. And I haven't updated in a long time, so I'm going to make it up to you guys and probably have another chapter out by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there everyone. I'm not going to ramble until after the chapter. So lets get started.

Recap:

Dimitri's POV

Just by the look on Evan's face I could tell how much all of this was hurting her. But I'm doing this for her own good. I'm trying to make up for all of the things I put her through before we had realized that we were soul mates. It doesn't seem to be working though. Plus the need for me is going stronger, she can't feel it because she is human, but it is burning inside of me. My father says that I might become a danger to her, if she isn't changed soon, but I just have to wait a while longer. But I just don't know how long that will be.

Story:

Evan POV

Everyone was crowded around Darrius and Vallie in the grand ballroom. Congratulating them on the wonderful little miracle on the way. People are lining up the rest of today and tomorrow to give the little boy blessings and gifts. Tomorrow is the day everyone in the kingdom's towns come, so it's going to be pretty hectic. I want to give a blessing too, but I want to do it my own way.

I begin making me to the study that I'm sure Dimitri, my Uncle, and Dimitri's father are discussing many different matters. Matters that I'm not allowed to know. Even though I'm not supposed to disturb them while they are dealing with business, I'm not going to be quiet any longer.

I could hear all of their voices on the other side of the huge double doors. After standing there for a minute or two, they died down. They had finally sensed my presence. Dimitri opened the door, with a questioning look on his face. When he was about to speak, probably going to ask me what I need, I push past him into the room. The king is sitting at the end of a long table, fitting about ten people. My uncle is sitting to his right. I could hear Dimitri close the door, and begin walking up behind me.

"I refuse to take that pill any longer."

Everyone in the room became perfectly still, probably from shock. Dimitri came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He was the first to speak.

"Evan, this isn't really a decision that you can just make by yourself."

"its not one you can make either, Dimitri. Its my body. We may be married, but you do not own me. I mean what I say. This morning was the last time that I will consume that stupid pill."

I could feel Dimitri's grip loosen around me. He knew I was right, they all did. But I know they are still going to try and make me take it.

Dimitri POV

After Evan finished her short speech, she wiggled free of my arms. Then turned and left the room. Her words had hurt, but I don't blame her for them. The past few months we have been running her life. All she wants is freedom, but not at the cost of letting Xander harm her. I could feel my father's eyes staring at me as I was deep in thought.

"Dimitri, Evan must continue to take the medicine that has been created to dull her powers. I will not risk the safety of my kingdom for her to be able to have a little fun. As future queen there are sacrifices that she must make. This is one of them, along with not being able to see you as much as she would like. Right now her job is to entertain Vallie. Put her in her place, before things get out of hand."

My father meant every word that he said, but I'm not sure if I can follow his orders.

"Father, what is it you want me to do, shove it down her throat?"

"If that's what it takes. Yes, Dimitri I want you to force her to take it. Now that is the end of this discussion."

Evan POV

I was sure that they were going to try and put it down my throat while I was sleeping. So before I went to sleep, I took a long piece of cloth and gagged my self like they do in the movies. If they tried to take it off I would wake up. It is now 10 p.m. in 8 hours I will have my powers back.

After laying down in bed I fell asleep with the covers over my head, that way Dimitri couldn't see the gag, if he ever decided to come to bed tonight.

I could feel people hovering over me, whispering. Then I felt someone touch the cloth in my mouth. Remembering everything from the night before, I snapped my eyes open. Dimitri, his father, his mother, the guys, and servants were all crowded in my room. I quickly glanced at the clock on my night stand. 3 minutes, I just have to last 3 short minutes. But when you're up against vampires it feels like days. I could see the pill in Dimitri's hand. I slowly stood up, never taking my eyes from his. I slowly crept my way toward the bathroom day. It was only a few sprints away. I don't know if I could make it though. When I went for it, Dimitri used his vampire speed against me. I just barely touched the knob when he grabbed me. He swung me over to the bed, having to quickly straddle my waist to help hold me down. 60 seconds… he began trying to take of the gag. He got it off in have the time. He then stuck the pill in my mouth, and closed my jaw shut. I could feel it sliding down my throat.

I began coughing. I was able to get the medicine back in to my mouth, but he didn't know that. He thought I had swallowed it. He let go off my mouth, slowly beginning to get off of my body. Never looking away from my face. That's when I spit the pill back in his face. Pushed him the rest of the way off of me. By the time he had grabbed the pill. It was to late. It was 6 o'clock. I could already feel the power surging threw me. I could she the horror on his face. And the anger on his father's.

"I win."

So please tell me what you think about it. REVIEW PLEASE! Give me suggestions on what you want to happen in the up coming chapters and I'll consider them all. And try and use them. thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! I know it's amazing I've updated twice in one day! But here is the deal if I don't get lots of reviews I'm going to become sad, and then not update…. So please take one minute to tell me what you think. It would really motivate me to update super quick. Thanks.

Recap:

I began coughing. I was able to get the medicine back in to my mouth, but he didn't know that. He thought I had swallowed it. He let go off my mouth, slowly beginning to get off of my body. Never looking away from my face. That's when I spit the pill back in his face. Pushed him the rest of the way off of me. By the time he had grabbed the pill. It was to late. It was 6 o'clock. I could already feel the power surging threw me. I could she the horror on his face. And the anger on his father's.

"I win."

Story:

Evan POV

"Evan, what the hell have you done?!"

"Exactly what I said I was going to do, I'm not taking the pill."

Everyone was looking at me like I had just committed a crime. With the wave of his hand, and his eyes never leaving me. The king told everyone to leave. Dimitri was the only one to stay.

"Evan, I do not think that you understand the risks you are taking by disobeying my order."

"With all due respect your highness, I don't see the point in you locking up my powers. When three months ago you planned to use them for whatever you wanted."

"That is because Evan you weren't my daughter in-law. I make my decisions in order to protect not only you, but my entire kingdom. Now if you were smart you would take that pill. I will be back in one hour, if I see that it has not been consumed then there will be consequences that not even your powers can save you from."

As the king began to walk out of the room…

"Father you cant possibly be considering…"

"I am Dimitri. Whatever puts your young bride in her place, I will do."

With that he walked out of the room, slamming it shut. Even I could hear the twit of a key as he locked both me and Dimitri in the room for the next hour. I finally looked up from the black marble floor, to see nothing but anger and disappointment on Dimitri's face.

"Evan I'm not going to try and shove this down your throat again, but as prince of vampires and your husband I am ordering you to take this pill now."

Ever since we got married I have never seem him like this, but right now I could tell he was serious. All of my courage and will to fight for what I wanted suddenly went down the drain. I took the pill from his hand and swallowed it. The connection to my powers slowly fading again. Taking part of me with it.

Dimitri continued to stare at me, but I couldn't take it much longer, averting his gaze I quickly walked over to the balcony, slamming the French doors as hard as I possibly could. Then collapsed into the railing, and began to cry my eyes out. In only a few months I lost everything.

Dimitri POV

It wasn't hard to tell how upset Evan was when I made her take the pill. Now I can hear her sobbing on the balcony. Everything is beginning to take its toll on her. The few things she wants she can't have. Even though I knew she wouldn't hear me, I whispered

"Please hang in there Evan, just for a little while longer."

An hour passed and my father and Vallie walked into the room. I didn't have to say anything to my father, he could tell from the look on my face she had taken the pills. He made his way out to the balcony were Evan was sitting on the floor.

"Evan, Vallie wishes to walk to through the gardens. Please be helpful and accompany her."

She didn't say anything just stood and walked slowly over to Vallie, linking there arms together the left the room. My father soon followed me right behind him to go and continue the never ending tasks we had to complete.

Evan POV

We were both silent walking down to the gardens. I knew that Vallie had heard what had happened this morning. She didn't look as if she planned to bring it up.

"I picked out a name for the baby."

I looked up at Vallie as we reached the center of the garden.

"I've decided to name him Pierce. "

"That's a beautiful name Vallie, I'm sure it will suit him."

Vallie had a weird way of cheering me up, but I don't care right now. It's actually working. We both smiled at each other, and then turned to look at the flowers surrounding a small pond. That's when I heard a loud yelp. By the look on Vallie's face I could tell she had heard it to. I started making my way over near the trees where I would hear the faint whining coming from. When I tried to continue threw the trees, Vallie's arm caught my hand stopping me.

"You can't go in there Evan. Its very dangerous, you could be hurt or worse."

I didn't respond to Vallie's comment. I continued to walk threw the trees and bushes until I came on to what was making the noises. I was a small dog, well actually more like a baby wolf. But it wasn't a werewolf; they can't begin changing until they turn 16. It had a small trap around its paw.

I quickly pressed down on the lever that released the trap. I picked the small pup up and quickly walked out of the woods. Where I met Vallie on the other side. As soon as she saw the small animal her eyes became wide.

"Evan, do you have any clue what that is?"

"No, it was just caught in a trap."

"Evan, that's a death wolf. They are supposed to be extinct. But they are said to have a strong connection to their masters. And if anyone tries to harm their master, that person suffers until they die. I don't know if it is true or not, but you have to go put it back Evan."

"No, I'm not going to just go put it back. Can't you see that it is hurt? I'm taking it back to the castle."

When we both finally arrived at the castle, everyone was in the dining hall for diner. When Vallie and I walked into the room everyone didn't move after they saw the small animal in my arms.

"I told her to get rid of it, but she wouldn't listen."

A servant quickly came out of no where with some medicine and a bandage and quickly wrapped up the small pup's paw. After Dimitri spoke…

"Evan do you have any clue what that is?"

"Yes I do, Vallie already explained it. But I'm not just going to let it die. Please Dimitri let me keep him."

"Evan, I don't think…."

The tears had already swelled up in my eyes and quickly began to spill over.

"Why? Why can't I just have this one thing Dimitri? You took away my powers, you took away my freedom, and you even took my life when I got hit with that bullet. Please just let me have this one thing, I'm tired of being alone all the time."

Dimitri looked back at his father.

"Ok Evan, you can keep the wolf."

"Thank you."

I was finally able to stop crying. I started off towards mine and Dimitri's bedroom, and laid the pup on the bed. I just sat there and stared at him for a few minutes, never hearing Dimitri come in. When he finally made his presence known to me. He came and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

I slowly made my way over to him. When finally reaching him, I couldn't read his face. It was just blank. No one said anything, so I did something that didn't require words but said enough. To my surprise Dimitri kissed me back. It was a sweet innocent but passionate kiss. I don't know how long it lasted but I don't care. The was the first time I had kissed Dimitri since the time we said 'I do'. That was over two months ago….

Well please tell me what you think. Or I won't update again for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello People! I bet you all have just missed me so much! Hahaa just kidding I bet you all want to kill me. Well the truth is I lost interest in my story for awhile for unknown reasons. But I have been inspired to come back! Your only part is to REVIEW!!!!! And of course read the story. But reviews help me stayed inspired. I have also decided that I may want to because an author so the reviews are more important that ever. Suggestions for future happenings in my story are also ammmmmazing. Because I want your input so much, I've decided to bribe you. If you give me a good suggestion for a future happening I will add you as a character in my story! So do it people! Hahaa thanks. Well here it is the chapter people have been waiting for.

Recap:

I was finally able to stop crying. I started off towards mine and Dimitri's bedroom, and laid the pup on the bed. I just sat there and stared at him for a few minutes, never hearing Dimitri come in. When he finally made his presence known to me. He came and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

I slowly made my way over to him. When finally reaching him, I couldn't read his face. It was just blank. No one said anything, so I did something that didn't require words but said enough. To my surprise Dimitri kissed me back. It was a sweet innocent but passionate kiss. I don't know how long it lasted but I don't care. That was the first time I had kissed Dimitri since the time we said 'I do'. That was over two months ago….

Story:

I never wanted it to end, but it did. Way too quickly. We were interrupted by the door to our room, quickly slamming open. A servant that I didn't recognize rushed into the room grabbing Dimitri by the hand. Yelling something about Vallie. It didn't take long to realize something had happened to her and the baby.

As we ran back down to the grand ball room, I saw a man in a hooded cape being dragged away by the guards. There was very few people in the room only Darius, the king and queen, Dimitri, my uncle, myself, and a team of medics. And well of course vallie was sitting in a chair. You could see a small pool of blood collecting on the floor.

I moved closer to get a closer look at what had happened. Who ever the man was had slashed a cut right across Vallie's chest. You could tell she was in pain. After all she is still human. She wouldn't be a werewolf until the next full moon, and that wasn't until after the baby was born. Since my life is never easy, and I can't have one normal day everything started to get even worse.

As soon as I saw the blood and wound a strange sensation washed over me. I was completely entranced. I'm not a vampire yet so no it wasn't bloodlust. It was the urge to touch the touch she had going across her breast. I couldn't help or control my movements as I slowly but steadily began making my way over to where Vallie was sitting. I could feel everyone's eyes cutting into my back, and Vallie's tear filled eyes trying to catch my glance. But I couldn't look away from the cut. Or the blood. Time felt like it was standing still as my hand lifted up to touch it. When my hand finally slid across the gash pain shot threw my entire body. Both mine and Vallie's screams echoed down the halls of the castle.

The pain was the worst that I had ever felt. I would take being shot any day before I ever experienced that pain again. Though it seemed to last forever the pain was over before anyone in the room could reach me or Vallie. Everyone stopped and stared at us both. Though the horrible pain was gone, a new one took its place. It wasn't nearly as bad, but it was enough for me to burst into tears. I looked down at Vallie only to see her cut gone. Though sadly not gone for good, that very same gash now laid across my own breast. Bleeding slowly down my torso. Soaking the white dress I had been wearing.

I could hear Dimitri running over to me, but it sounded as if he was far away. And every step he took only took him farther. By the time he reached me I had already blacked out.

Dimitri's POV

As soon as Evan touched the wound inflicted on Vallie. Two blood chilling screams hit my ears with full force. The wound across Vallie started to smoke. Closing it's self up. But then I could see the very same gash rip across Evan's breast. It seemed as if it was in slow motion, and there was no way I could stop it. Over as quickly as it started Evan burst out into tears, while everyone stood there dumb struck. I finally moved once I saw Evan begin to collapse to the ground.

I was able to catch her body before it hit the ground.

"Everyone up to the room now!"

Everyone was quick to obey, even my father who doesn't take orders to well. I rushed up to Evan's and my room setting her on the bed. The small death wolf pup quickly reacted to seeing Evan injured. It practically flew across the room and jumps up on Evan's stomach. Instinctively I wanted to grab it and throw it across the room because it was touching my Evan. But after I saw that by licking the wound it was healing it, I had to control my jealousy.

I didn't want to let Evan keep it. I didn't want to feel replaced by an animal. A wolf none the less. I almost lost her once to a dog; I don't plan on ever letting it happen again. I just couldn't say no when I saw Evan about to cry. She was right I had taken a lot of stuff away from her. But she hasn't stopped to think about what I have had to give up as well. No one has, except for me. It may seem selfish, but I am giving Evan something that she will never have again. Time. We age so slowly it seems as if time doesn't matter anymore. It is one thing that she will never really get back, and I want her to enjoy it while she can. I want her to be happy at all costs.

Mmk people I know its short but I will be updating again either tonight or tomorrow since I don't have cheer. (Yay me!) So remember to review! You wouldn't want me to suddenly disappear for another month, do you?


	6. Chapter 6

People are making me so sad! I've gotten 5 reviews out of 200 people reading!!!!! It takes only 1 minute, do it! It will make me just so happy! And I will love you forever. So I tell you what it's about 6 o'clock my time. If at my 9 o'clock my time I have at least ten *good* reviews I will up date again tonight.

*Good- has good critique. **OR** mentions at least one thing about the chapter that they liked/hated. **OR has** a suggestion for a future chapter or event

This might seem selfish but I NEED motivation! Oh and I have an important question as well (answer when or if you review) Do you think my imagination and writing style has changed? Good or bad?

Now on to the story!

Recap:

Everyone was quick to obey, even my father who doesn't take orders to well. I rushed up to Evan's and my room setting her on the bed. The small death wolf pup quickly reacted to seeing Evan injured. It practically flew across the room and jumps up on Evan's stomach. Instinctively I wanted to grab it and throw it across the room because it was touching my Evan. But after I saw that by licking the wound it was healing it, I had to control my jealousy.

I didn't want to let Evan keep it. I didn't want to feel replaced by an animal. A wolf none the less. I almost lost her once to a dog; I don't plan on ever letting it happen again. I just couldn't say no when I saw Evan about to cry. She was right I had taken a lot of stuff away from her. But she hasn't stopped to think about what I have had to give up as well. No one has, except for me. It may seem selfish, but I am giving Evan something that she will never have again. Time. We age so slowly it seems as if time doesn't matter anymore. It is one thing that she will never really get back, and I want her to enjoy it while she can. I want her to be happy at all costs.

Story:

Still Dimitri POV

Once the pup was done doing whatever he was doing the cut was completely gone. It left Evan's side and returned to the small couch on the other side of the room. People had been slowly leaving the room as Evan laid there unconscious. It didn't take much effort to realize that my father wanted to have a meeting. Stopping at the door to look back at Evan one more time, I began walking to the office that has started to feel more like a cage everyday.

Hazen (Evan's Uncle), my father, Darius, and I finally all collected. There was no doubt that we were going to try and figure out whatever the hell had just happened back in the ballroom. My father was the first to speak.

"The unknown man refuses to speak at all. He is a vampire but we are running out of ideas to make him talk."

"What was the weapon?"

"We don't know. He didn't have one on him, but the cut is to clean to have been done by his nails."

I stayed quiet, listening to the discussion taking place in front of me. Everything that has been happening lately has made me miss life before I was about to be king. I missed the guys. They went back with their parents, who were my father's council members after mine and Evan's wedding. I didn't know when they were going to come back though. Hopefully it would be soon though. I would love to see them; maybe it would make things a little bit more back to the way it used to be. But it would also make Evan happier. The four of them had grown close over the short time we were at the academy together. I was stuck in my own thoughts, I didn't come back to reality until Darius mentioned…

"What if it was Xander? I mean Xander acting threw someone else. He still has to have some followers, and if he could contact Evan then I'm sure he could have contacted someone else."

"There is no way in hell that he is coming back! I sent him to the dark myself!"

I was suddenly raging. I couldn't stand the thought of Xander possibly coming back and harming Evan. my father seemed to back me up.

"Dimitri is right. There is no way Xander is coming back. At least not anytime soon. What worries me the most is how the gash seemed to transfer bodies. Evan is completely cut off from her powers, so either there was some sort of magic added into that cut, or Vallie is already starting to get her powers early."

"Father that is impossible. Vallie is still human till the next full moon. Maybe it was actually the baby that had done it. He is going to be the first born son of the new kingdom and he is full werewolf. There could be a chance that since Vallie id human and not werewolf that his powers are able to be used because the mother's isn't there to help block them."

The room was silent considering my ideas.

"That seems like a logical explanation. We will have that checked out soon by the nurse."

Evan POV

It didn't seem like a long time before I finally woke up. My cut was completely gone, and I felt normal again. Like nothing had ever happened in the first place. The wolf pup was sleeping on the couch, and I didn't have to guess to know where Dimitri might be. I felt the need to be with him.

Slowly crawling out of bed I made my way towards the door quietly trying not to wake up the sleeping puppy. When I reached the door of the office it didn't take nearly as long for them to realize that I was there. Darius was the one to open the door this time. Even though I could feel the stares, I just went up and hugged Dimitri. No one bothered saying anything to m, they all knew that was the reason that I was there. And I'm glad that they respected that fact. The most painful thing in the world had just happened to me, and I just wanted to be with him.

I knew that I wasn't allowed to intrude on their meetings so after a minute or two, I broke away from Dimitri and turned towards the door preparing to leave. When I heard his father speak.

"Evan, Darius and Vallie are leaving tonight to return to their future kingdom for a few weeks, and most of the plans are done for the crowning. So I need to spend some time with my son."

Everything got better as soon as those words left his mouth. I couldn't help the smile that automatically became plastered onto my face.

"Thank you, your highness"

"Oh, Evan and one more thing. Your change is scheduled to happen in three days."

The smile and happiness was replaced by pure shock. And apparently I wasn't the only one to be shocked. By the look on Dimitri's face he wasn't happy, at all.

Dimitri POV

Those words that left my father's mouth pissed me off more than anything. Everyone quickly left the room knowing that I was about to explode. My father was the only one brave enough to stay and face my rath.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?! It is not your decision about when Evan is going to be changed. It is mine and I refuse to have it in three days."

"Dimitri, you are wasting to much time with this. We both know that you aren't going to be able to make it much longer, and you might possibly hurt Evan because of that. You are lucky that Evan isn't half vampire and feeling the effects of the bond like you are. Now you will deal with what I have decided. You are not the king yet. I am doing this for the both of you. Now go your wife is waiting to talk to you in your room.

REVIEW please!!!! If you read the paragraph before the recap then you know all that I wanted to say!


	7. Chapter 7

Over 500 views of my story and less than 10 reviews…. Thank you to everyone that did review though. I have over 500 reviews on the first "book" of this story. And I would love to top that. I'm sorry that I didn't update last night. I had two football games to cheer at and I was tired. I'm still not sure if I will be update tomorrow as well. I have a competition and then a Halloween party after. But if I get a very good amount of reviews, I will find the time to write you guys another chapter. It won't be that hard. I just write whatever pops into my head, no sort of planning what so ever. Well on with the story!

Recap:

Those words that left my father's mouth pissed me off more than anything. Everyone quickly left the room knowing that I was about to explode. My father was the only one brave enough to stay and face my rath.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?! It is not your decision about when Evan is going to be changed. It is mine and I refuse to have it in three days."

"Dimitri, you are wasting too much time with this. We both know that you aren't going to be able to make it much longer, and you might possibly hurt Evan because of that. You are lucky that Evan isn't half vampire and feeling the effects of the bond like you are. Now you will deal with what I have decided. You are not the king yet. I am doing this for the both of you. Now go your wife is waiting to talk to you in your room.

Story:

Still Dimitri's POV

There is no arguing with that man. I turned to leave, I wasn't about to give up the chance to spend time with evan. I practically ran to our room, there isn't anytime to waste. There was always the chance of my father finding something else for me to do.

I reached our door as fast as humanly possible only to hear the sound of things crashing against the walls. My first thought was that someone was trying to kidnap Evan from me. I slowly cracked open the door to get a peak. There wasn't anyone else in the room except for Evan. She was the one throwing everything up against the walls.

She knocked over the huge bookcase. She ripped the paintings from the walls. The huge king sized mattress was flipped over on to the floor. The couch cushions were no where near the upside down couch. She was screaming words that I couldn't understand.

When I finally entered the room she never noticed that I was there. She just continued to destroy whatever was left of the room. The small wolf pup came to stand by my feet and watch as well. She finally ran out of ideas of what to destroy, and noticed that she was being watched by two sets of eyes.

"Bi-polar moment darling?"

"No! I'm just going crazy."

"I noticed. Any reason for destroying our room? Better yet how did you find the strength to do this much damage?"

"No, I do this for the hell of it. What do you think?!"

"No idea, that's why I was asking you."

"You're a real smartass, you know that?"

"You influence me."

"Funny. I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"What is it that is frustrating you darling?"

"Your father. His stupid new rules. How much you've changed in such a short amount of time. Everything that is happening."

"I'm truly sorry. I know I've changed a lot recently. I have no control over my father though. He does as he pleases. Kind of like a girl I know."

"I know for a fact you aren't talking about me. I've been a good girl recently. I've been following the rules."

"You seem to have forgotten the recent events concerning the medicine you are required to take."

"Yeah, well that shiz just pisses me off. I could really be helping out with everything if you would just let me."

"As much as I want to let you Evan it's very dangerous."

"What if I wear that necklace that your mother gave me? It blocks the visions unless I take it off. Which means that it would block Xander as well, but I won't feel empty because my powers are missing."

"You feel empty?"

"Yes, I can feel them there; I just can't quite reach them. I feel like I'm missing a part of me."

"Why haven't you told me this until now?"

"Because Dimitri, I didn't think that it mattered that much."

"Of course it matters. Tomorrow you don't have to take the pill. We will see how it goes. But the first time something happens or goes wrong you will be back on that stupid pill. No ifs or buts about it. Deal?"

"Ok deal."

"Come on Evan, I guess we will have to stay in a guest room while the servants clean up your little fit."

"Shut up Dimitri. Don't make me tackle you."

"Hahaa I'm so scared Evan, truly."

"You should be, I'm like a dinosaur. Super scary."

"Yeah I've learned that over the past few months."

"Hey!"

That's was probably the longest conversation we had, had in months. Evan was failing at chasing me down the halls. I was trying to be nice and go at a semi-human speed, but there was still no way she had a chance at catching me. It was just cute when she thinks she is about to grab me, but I only get a little farther away. Well that only worked for a while. She suddenly got an unfair advantage.

When I rounded another corner, I was tackled to the ground. By three people to be exact. When Evan finally caught up to me. I was lying down on the tile floor of the castle with three men all on top of me. I was expecting her to at least help me. But she just ran and jumped on top me them and me.

Evan's POV

"Dog Pile!!!"

Hi Bryce! I know you'll eventually read this. Well please review people. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. It all depends on how everything works out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody. I haven't really known what to do with my story. But I finally have come up with something. I'm going to try and make this chapter supper long to make up for my 4 month disappearance.

Recap:

That's was probably the longest conversation we had, had in months. Evan was failing at chasing me down the halls. I was trying to be nice and go at a semi-human speed, but there was still no way she had a chance at catching me. It was just cute when she thinks she is about to grab me, but I only get a little farther away. Well that only worked for a while. She suddenly got an unfair advantage.

When I rounded another corner, I was tackled to the ground. By three people to be exact. When Evan finally caught up to me. I was lying down on the tile floor of the castle with three men all on top of me. I was expecting her to at least help me. But she just ran and jumped on top me them and me.

Evan's POV

"Dog Pile!!!"

Evan's POV

I was great having the guys finally back in the castle. Now I wouldn't be so bored. Haha hopefully. Dimitri was in the shower and the guys spread out and went where ever guys go.

I started looking around the room Dimitri and I would be staying in because we couldn't stay in our own room tonight. Dimitri had said that this was him room growing up. It didn't really look like a room a child would be in though. There weren't toys, or a crazy color on the wall. It looked like any other room in the castle.

Like reading my mind

"I was a boring child."

"Haha I bet you were. It explains why you are like you are now."

"Hey, no smartass comments little girl."

"Yes ma'am."

It was great finally being able to spend time with Dimitri. I've missed it so much. Even when we were fighting we still had fun, and actually became close. I missed that school. Haha that's funny considering I never wanted to go in the first place.

Thinking of the school made me think of my father. I wonder what he knew. Does he even know I'm gone? Better yet would he even care?

Thinking of my father only led me to think of something worse. My mother. It's been 4 months since she went missing. It finally was beginning to hit me. I had been so busy that I didn't take the time to think. And now it was hitting me with a river of tears. I should have used my powers to find her when I first found out I had them.

Dimitri's POV

I came out of the closet after getting dressed into a pair of pajamas. I couldn't really see Evan at first, but I could hear the sobbing. It only took a few seconds to find her on floor on the other side of the bed crying.

I could see the pain and guilt across her face.

"Darling what in the world is the matter?"

I got no answer, just a stronger wave of tears.

"Evan please tell me"

She somehow began to cry even harder. I began to become worried. I didn't really know what was wrong so I didn't really know what to do to help her. But I did my best, be holding her until she cried herself to sleep.

I used my power to access her dreams so that I might be able to find an answer.

(_After the morons out all of her stuff away I had thought of an excellent way to show Evan whose boss with out giving away our secret. I was going to mess with her dreams using my powers. I thought it would be funny to stick her in the middle of the ocean, on some random rock. Make her wait a few days just to switch her location. When I told the guys of my plan, they all laughed. I was the only vampire that had the power to mess with someone dreams and it was always one of the funniest pranks, to turn one of the guys into a girl while they were sleeping_. – excerpt from chapter 9 of Blond Bonds (incase you forgot about Dimitri's power))

She was dreaming of a woman. She looked a lot like Evan. But then the woman suddenly disappeared and Evan was crying again.

Evan was crying because her mother went missing. That's why she was sent to the school in the first place. I exited her dream wanting to wake her up. I could start to feel the pain she was in. I wish I knew of a way to help, but if she was kidnapped by humans then there was a good chance she was long dead. There was also the possibility that she was a snack for some vampires.

But then there was still the chance that she was still out there somewhere. Maybe I could talk my father into getting someone to look for her. That's when the idea hit me.

If anyone knew about Evan's mother it was the lady in the lake.

(The lady in the lake was the in the early chapter of Blood Bonds. Around chapter 7ish. There is too much to copy and paste though sorry)

Slipping out of the room being careful not to wake Evan up, I walked out into the night. I called a portal to the school. It didn't really affect me the way it did humans to step through a portal. Vampires didn't get the nauseous feeling that they did.

It only took a few seconds before I ended u at the school. And it would only take me about a minute to reach the lake from where I was dropped off by the portal.

As I expected the lady was waiting for me floating in the middle of the lake.

"It's been far too long Dimitri. Why haven't you visited me in such a long time?"

"Why ask a question like that when you already know the answer?"

"Only trying to start a conversation my dear. I knew that girl would have an incredible impact on your life. I'm glad I didn't take her when she showed up here 4 long months ago."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Haha of course Darling. You wish to now about your young brides missing mother."

"Well what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you that she is very much alive and well. She was kidnapped though. But not in the way you would expect."

"Why are you stalling? Tell me where she is."

"Dimitri dear it doesn't matter if I told you or not. You couldn't go to her rescue even if you wanted."

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because Dimitri Darling, Xander has her."

Well I hope this makes you hate me a little bit less. Haha read and review please


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody. I'm back again. Haha bet you weren't expecting me for a very long time. So I'm going to respond to a few reviews which I never do.

A few people stated that my chapter wasn't long. Trust me, to me that was long. There are two things I truly hate in this world. One is typing. I hate it, so getting me to type over 1,000 words is like a gift from above. Two is that I hate grating cheese. Random yes, but true.

Secondly I thought that the chapter revealed a lot I guess not. But I will try harder!

**Recap:**

"I can tell you that she is very much alive and well. She was kidnapped though. But not in the way you would expect."

"Why are you stalling? Tell me where she is."

"Dimitri dear it doesn't matter if I told you or not. You couldn't go to her rescue even if you wanted."

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because Dimitri Darling, Xander has her."

**Story:**

"What do you mean he has her?"

"Haha Dimitri I'm pretty sure the sentence explains itself."

"I understand that. But why?"

"Now that young one I cannot tell you. Because I do not know. I only know of the things that happen in this realm. Not the one of darkness. But if Xander was ever to escape like he is trying. I'm sure you will know why."

I returned to the castle to find everyone running around frantic. Decorations began popping up everywhere. I found Evan, Vallie, and my mother in the middle of it. Evan didn't bother asking where I had been, she seemed to have grown slightly used me not being around that much.

My mother was throwing Vallie and Darius a party for the arrival of their new son, which is going to be here in the next few months.

I appeared next to Evan in time to her my mother tell her that she is required to wear a simple formal gown to the affair.

**Evan POV**

I didn't bother arguing with the queen. I wouldn't get anywhere with it. But the real question was, am I going to listen to her? Honestly probably not. Haha if she didn't want me to distract from the new mother to be. Then she shouldn't have invited the only human to a bunch of important vampires and werewolves. A stubborn one at that.

I felt absolutely amazing this morning when I had woken up. Even though technically I only had 2 days left to live and Dimitri wasn't there when I woke up. But still, I didn't have to take any medication this morning and surprisingly the king didn't seem to mind that much. He is probably just to busy with his wife running around frantic to really notice though.

Hand in hand Dimitri and I started walking away from all of the mess running around us. I even saw the guys being forced to help. But they didn't seem to mind. They were of course surrounded by a bunch of vampire girls.

Dimitri started to turn to head towards our room, trying to take me with him. But with practically all my weight. I resisted, and tried pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Evan what are you doing? The room is this way."

"I know that silly. But you're going with me to town to pick out a dress to wear tonight."

"So I have no choice?"

"Since when do you ever?"

"Haha fine."

The car ride was short and simple. Neither of us talked. I could tell that there was something on Dimitri's mind. But I didn't press; if I did I would never get anything out of him. We arrived at a small store. I told Dimitri to wait in the car. If he saw I wasn't going to listen to his mother he probably would tell her.

**Dimitri POV**

When Evan told me to wait in the car, I didn't object. I was to busy thinking to really care anyway. I couldn't decide whether or not to tell her about her mother. I decided on not. At least not until the next few days were over she already has enough stress to deal with.

Evan was gone only about 20 minutes. Probably the fastest shopping experience I had ever had. If my mother were here, I'd be contemplating chewing off my arm or ripping out an eye to get her to stop. But that's one of the things I love about Evan she doesn't beat around the bush and gets straight to the point. She also speaks her mind, if she doesn't like you or if she's unhappy she will sure as hell let you know about it.

She had the dress wrapped up so that now one could see.

"So can I see it or will I get in trouble for trying to peak?"

"Nope, it's a surprise, so no peaking."

"Haha I hope you aren't going to get in trouble with my mother. I love the woman but she is crazy when it comes to these things. Do you not remember our wedding?"

_Evan's Flashback_

"_Evan darling I want you to wear this dress. You would look absolutely amazing. And Dimitri would love it too."_

"_But your highness I want to wear this one."_

"_Evan darling please call me mom. And that dress in inappropriate of a wedding. Get the dress; I'll be in the car."_

_I still wanted to wear the dress I had picked out. So I bought them both. _

_While getting ready the queen helped me slip into the dress she had picked out. But right before I was suppose to walk down the isle I had Jasper help me switch into the other one. _

_After the ceremony we both were in trouble. Me for switching and Jasper for seeing the future king's wife in her lacy underwear. Did we care? No, we ended our scolding with a high-five and a long giggle fit._

_End flashback_

"Yet I remember and I'll do it again if I want to."

"Evan, may my mother have mercy on your soul. Haha."

**Evan POV**

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was time for the party to start. I was finally ready in my dress with hair and make up done.

Dimitri walked into our room to escort me down to the celebration.

"Haha, Evan I love you."

_**Haha wrote another chapter! S**__**o you want to see the dresses? I put them on my profile.**_


End file.
